


The Feline's First Snow

by jeongshooky



Category: EXO (Band), NCT (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Heir, Alternate Universe - Modern: Still Have Powers, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Competition, Dom Min Yoongi | Suga, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Forced love, Heir Park Jimin, I could say you will cringe too much, Kim Taehyung | V & Park Jimin Are Best Friends, Lee Taeyong/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay - Freeform, M/M, Min yoongi | Suga is a liar, Park Jimin Is a Sweetheart, Sub Park Jimin, Virgin Park Jimin, bts - freedom, but i enjoy writing it, even if its for myself, exo - freedom, nct - freedom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 13:32:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14594094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeongshooky/pseuds/jeongshooky
Summary: park jimin is the heir to a multi-billionaire empire and min yoongi is shitty liar basically.





	The Feline's First Snow

I am still working on it, thanks for your patience! Please don't steal my idea <3


End file.
